1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a display for a gaming table used in casino or other gaming establishments to post monetary gaming limit amounts in a programmable electronic manner which includes other graphics, logos and background lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art signs or displays for posting gaming table numeric monetary limits employ panels with fixed numerals for numeric monetary limits, as well as fixed logos or graphics for name of the game table and name of the casino. The logo, graphics or numerals are painted on the fixed panels. The only way to change the numeric monetary limits for a game is to slide the old panel(s) out and replace it with a new one in the front of the box. Therefore, the new panel with the desired numerical limit and logo that match the table would have to be prepared and made available ahead of time. Related art of this type can be seen at: www.actionpackedgaming.com.
Signs or displays to display numeric amounts or scores using electrically programmable electronic displays are known. Disclosures of this type are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,364 issued to Rasmussen on Jul. 11, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,867 issued to Rosenzweig on Feb. 20, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,002 issued to Gardner on Sep. 14, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,245 issued to Hedin on Aug. 22, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,841 issued to Roberts on Feb. 13, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,506 issued to Brown on Jun. 14, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,957 issued to Egender on Jun. 13, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,194 issued to Haruki on Oct. 30, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,361 issued to Raven et al. on Jul. 4, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,711 issued to Rose on Mar. 18, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,261 issued to Green on Apr. 13, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,676 issued to Rubin on Aug. 10, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,054 issued to Hampson on Apr. 18, 2000; PCT Patent WO 01/15051 A2 issued on Mar. 1, 2001.
These types of signs or displays often use more than two switches to set one or more of the numeric electronic displays, or do not include a backlit plastic panel having the logo or graphics describing what numeric amount is displayed. They often use programming cards or other devices more complicated than switches to program the numeric electronic displays. Some display more than just numerical digits, such as changeable text requiring more complicated programming of the display.
It would be desirable to have an electronic display panel or sign that has programmable numeric electronic displays in conjunction with a backlit panel, and having fixed logo and graphics describing the game and casino. The electronic programmable display would have only two switches to program the programmable numeric display. A panel slides in and out of the display to be changed only when used at a different game table or other times when the fixed logo and graphics need changing. Backlighting of the panel is done on the edges of the panel in the groove using lighting elements that mount in the groove for more diffuse and uniform lighting of the panel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.